The Alliance I
by Hostiledude
Summary: Everyone should read this, as it is funny and has many jokes spread through it. It has the anime characters fighting against american cartoon characters. But to save the Earth they will have to form an unlikely alliance. Completely insane!


DISCLAIMER: This fic contains a *lot* of characters that don't belong to me... But I am not making any money off it, so don't sue me. And don't steal my characters or I'll cut your throat.  
WARNING: This fic contains explicit violence, adult language, and some adult content. If you're not grown up enough to handle these things, you have no business reading this and you're a weakling!  
NOTE: Also, if you have anything against the US or Japan, maybe you should read this at your own risk...  
NOTE2: Yes, the original Alliance fic is now out! Please read it, and perhaps you will be able to understand the second one. Number 3 is on the way!  
  
Arigato for reading all my stupid disclaimers... Now onto the fic!!!  
  
The Japanese/American Cartoon Alliance I  
  
[Eustace is sitting in his chair, reading the paper. Dexter, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny B, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Captain Ginyu, Tudrussle, Otto, Larrybot3000, Cloud Strife, Zidane Tribal, Squall Leonhart, Cecil, Cell, the Red Guy, the mayor of Townsville, and Karl are watching CCF on the television next to him. Ed, Edd, and Eddy is on.]  
  
Ed: TV makes you look fat...  
Dexter: Shut up, monobrow!  
Ginyu: Yeah, can it, lumpy!  
Karl: My studies indicate that our shows have much higher educational value than animes. So we shall rule the channel!  
Goku: [looking up from the soup that he is inhaling] What's educational value?  
Vegeta: To think that such a fool became Super Saiyajin before I did!  
Piccolo: It means you learn more, airhead!  
Goku: Come to think of it, why...?  
[Suddenly the TV turns off. Everyone jumps to their feet.]  
Eustace: Shut up with all the noise!  
Cloud: [whispering] Let's see what happened; the wire probably disconnected outside.  
[They all walk outside.]  
[When they reach the cord, they see that it was cut by a small cloaked figure.]  
Eddy: What are you doing? You owe us a quarter for that!  
Cloaked Figure: Those stupid animes have tortured us too long... with their incessant Japanese-speaking, and their disturbing lemon fanfics! But we will no longer take this!  
[The cloaked figure turns around so everyone can see that he is... Tom Servo!!!]  
Tom: Cartoon Cartoons of the world, come with me so that we may seek revenge upon all animes!!!  
Dexter: Might as well. Perhaps the MST3k crew can appreciate my genius!  
Tuddrussle: I was gettin' bored of these wimps anyway!  
Eddy: For a quarter, you got it!  
[All the Cartoon Cartoons leave with Tom on a tractor beam to the Satellite of Love.]  
[The anime/anime-game characters stood there dumbfounded.]  
Cell: They were too weak, anyhow.  
Vegeta: I guess we should seek reinforcements from some other animes.  
Zidane: Yeah, everybody should help one another!  
[Suddenly a giant laser beam blasts from the SoL and obliterates Zidane.]  
[Squall looks at his smoking corpse]  
Squall: Good thing *I* wasn't casted as a nice character...  
[Cell punches Squall off into the horizon]  
Vegeta: Let's just go already!  
===============================================================**************************************************************************  
===============================================================  
[The "A Fighters" (anime fighters) just landed in the area of the nearest anime land. Vegeta is talking to the leader, Gene Starwind]  
Gene: I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come in here and demand us to work for free!  
Vegeta: [becoming irritated] I already gave you the reason why...  
Gene: [interrupting Vegeta] I don't care about your stupid-ass story about robots allying a bunch of Americans and declaring war on animes!  
Vegeta: (Holds out his arm and blasts Gene into oblivion) Who else wants to oppose me?  
[Jim and Aisha walk in]  
Jim: I'll join you!  
Aisha: Yeah, it's about time we show those American cartoons who's boss!  
Piccolo: Those American cartoons won't stand a chance!  
* * *  
[In the SoL Dexter is wandering around, examining the future technology, while the others are watching TV]  
Mike: Since when did we have cable in here?  
Hostiledude(author): Since I decided to put it in here!  
[Karl is suddenly vaporised]  
Hostiledude: So, any of you want to question my authority?  
Mike: I think all the questioning is out of my system...  
Johnny: [poking at Karl's ashes] Cool! Vaporizey!  
[Tom suddenly flies into the room, somehow levitating]  
Mike: [pissed off] Servo! I told you not to mess with the anti-gravity!  
Tom: [after landing] I didn't! Gypsy just gave me an upgrade!  
[Suddenly the TV switches to a video image of Dr. Forrester.]  
Dr.F: Good work, Servo. Now you have some new partners in MSTing.  
Tom: But you said you'd let me go if I found some replacements!  
Dr.F: [evilly] Mwahahahaha! Gyahahahaha!  
Mike: Tom, what were you thinking, making a deal with the Devil!  
Crow: And these guys aren't even hardened like us; they might give up or something!  
Dr.F: I think it's about time to start your torture!  
Mike: We are *not* going in there!  
[Suddenly they phased into the theatre place.]  
Dr.F: I have already chosen your new special guests.  
[Dexter, Edd, Eddy, and Johnny phase in, the rest are still imprisoned by Dr.F.]  
Dexter: Where am I?  
[The fanfic suddenly begins]  
Mike: Damn, we didn't even get a warning this time!  
  
Sponge Bob and Patrick Burn Down the Library  
by: El Boobie  
  
Mike: ooohh, a Mexican fic!  
Edd: Oh my! Not the library! The inhumanity!  
Eddy: [eating popcorn that suddenly appeared] Put a sock in it, sock head!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. If you try to sue me, you'll find that I live under a bridge and have no money.  
  
Tom: Like we couldn't have guessed that!  
Dexter: This puzzles me. If the author live under a bridge and has no money, then how did this 'fic' get on the Internet?  
Mike: [groans] If you guys comment on every error we'll be here all night!  
  
Warning: Contains extreme violence and mild language. You have been warned of wisdom!!!  
  
Crow: What? No lemon content?!  
Mike: [hits Crow] Don't say that! You don't want to give Dr.F any ideas, hentai!  
  
Spongebob and partric are pickin  
  
Crow: their noses?  
Mike: Crow!  
Edd: Oh! Their capitalization and spelling errors are a crime against humanity!  
  
leeves off each-others rumps.  
  
Mike: I think I liked Crow's idea better...  
  
When patrick fartz,  
  
Edd: Make it stop!  
Tom: [sighs] newbies!  
  
not justan   
  
Tom: Who the hell is 'justan'?  
Crow: This is one of the worst pieces of sh*t we've had to riff all year!  
  
ordinari fart but a rip-raoring fart then sponjbob sais tp patrick  
  
Dexter: Rip raoring?  
Crow: If you think that this is bad, wait until you have to read a lemon...  
Mike: [hits Crow again] I said not to mention the accursed word!  
  
"your farts smell lik ignerrant chiken" and patrick says my ass is thr chiken of the sea"  
  
Edd: Well, at least he uses quotation marks.  
  
patrick sez 'homosecshualitie shud be a nashinal sport!'   
  
Crow: My thoughts exactly!  
Mike: That's it, Crow! [presses a button on the arm of his chair which causes Crow to be trapped within sound-proof glass.]  
Dexter: Ahh. Silence is golden!  
  
And spongboob sas 'let's limbou!=  
  
[Johnny wakes up, spilling his softdrink.]  
Johnny: Now you're talking my language! Limbo man!!!  
Edd: This content is warping my mind!  
Eddy: Shut up, double dork!  
  
They begann to limbuo but patridck thruw out his bak outt so bad thet he spent hiz whole liefe cripled the end!!!  
  
Mike: Hmmmm...  
Tom: [as a nature show host] That was a fine example of the elusive abrupt ending! Simply smashing!  
Dexter: That wasn't *too* bad.  
Eddy: Speak for yourself, Einstein.  
[Eddy gestures toward Edd, who is laying on the ground twitching.]  
  
[The glass capsule slides off Crow.]  
Crow: [disoriented] Never do that again, Mike.  
  
[Dr.F appears on the video screen before them.]  
Dr.F: I see one of you has been eliminated.  
[Edd is suddenly zapped into oblivion.]  
Dr.F: I am not, however, done. Crow's comments gave me an idea; I'll give you a lemon!  
[Mike hits Crow *really* hard, denting the bot's head.]  
Dr.F: Let the games begin!  
[The screen goes into commercials.]  
  
Dexter: What's a lemon, anyway?  
Mike: [sighs] Let's just say that it's ten times worse than your sister...  
Dexter: [his mouth almost drops to the floor] No! It cannot be!!!  
  
[commercials end and they sit down once again]  
  
* * *  
[Vegeta and Cell, the self-appointed leaders of the A Fighters, looked over their new recruits, insulting them in the process.]  
  
Vegeta: [looking at Heero Yuy] You!!! Fix your hair!  
Heero: What does it matter what I look like? I'm inside my mobile suit the entire time! Besides, your hair is ten times spikier than mine is!  
Vegeta: Don't talk back! [Blasts Heero into ashes with a ki attack.]  
  
Cell: [Walking by Sailor Moon] Speaking of hair, what the hell is wrong with yours?  
Serena: This happens to be very fashionable!  
Cell: [angrily] Would it be fashionable if your enemy used it to do this?  
[Cell suddenly grabbed her long hair and used it to propel her through the nearest wall.]  
  
[After much more eliminating, the Anime fighters seemed ready to take on the SoL!]  
***  
  
Dr.F: Now prepare yourselves for a lemon! I promise you it won't hurt *that* bad!  
Mike: No!!! DAMMIT!!!  
[The fanfic starts.]  
  
AN AVERAGE DAY  
  
Tom: Some title for a lemon...  
Crow: Yeah! This sucks!  
Dexter: Hmmmm....  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. But if you try to stop me from using them, I'll brutally slaughter you!!!  
  
Tom: Sounds like somebody needs a hug!  
Mike: [laughs]  
Dexter: I don't like the sound of this...  
Johnny: My mama warned me about fics like this!  
  
WARNING: This fic is a lemon. That means it contains explicit sexual content. If you are underage or do not like this kind of thing, get the hell out of here right now and I might let you live.  
  
Dexter: Ahhh! We're all going to die!!!  
Johnny: No! I never got more Clam League 5000 toys!  
Eddy: Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch the fic!  
  
It was an average day in the Masaki household... Except for one thing. Ryoko had been plotting on what to do for days.  
  
***  
  
Cell: We have ascertained that breaking through that metal wall over there will lead straight into the heart of the ship! [points to a wall of the SoL]  
Vegeta: Then let's go in there already!  
Cell: Okay! Let's do it!  
  
***  
"Ooohh, Tenchi..." Ryoko moaned as she...  
  
[Suddenly the screen rips open and the Anime fighters jump into the SoL.]  
  
Vegeta: [looks around] What the hell?  
Cell: Everyone in the room except for Mike and the bots are dead!  
Tom: They're not as hardened as we are!  
Vegeta: Why did you take these characters and challenge us if you were just going to kill them?  
Mike: Tom never meant to challenge you...  
Crow: He was just trying to get out of here.  
Tom: But Forrester is being a real asshole!  
  
[Suddenly the room turns dark, and Forrester walks in accompanied by a host of large, shadowy figures.]  
  
Dr.F: Is that true?  
  
[The room fills with light and everyone can see who exactly the shadowy figures are.]  
  
Ginyu: We're the traitors!  
Guldo: Yeah! The Ginyu force will never accompany a Saiyajin!  
Jeice: You're goin' down, mate!  
Berter: You can't stop us!  
Recoome: You can't defeat...  
Ginyu Force: The Ginyu Force!!!  
Crono: Don't forget me!  
Robo: And me!  
Magus: .....  
  
Vegeta: How the hell did you manage to assemble a team like that?  
Dr.F: I got help from Hostiledude.  
Hostiledude: Aye! I have authorey powers!  
Ryoko: I'll teach you to play fics of me!!!  
  
[Ryoko dashes forward and tries to take out Ginyu, but he sidesteps and kicks her through a nearby wall.]  
  
Ginyu: Fool! Thanks to Hostiledude, we're even tougher than last time!  
Vegeta: We'll just see about that!  
Guldo: Go ahead and try! We're simply tougher!  
  
[Aisha suddenly leaps forward and cripples Guldo with a powerful punch.]  
[Cloud uses BRAVER on Robo, cleaving him in two.]  
  
Crono: Hey, you bastard! Robo never did anything to you!  
  
[Crono uses LUMINAIRE and obliterates Cloud.]  
[Vegeta incinerates Crono with a ki blast.]  
  
Vegeta: Looks like we're the tougher ones!  
Ginyu: Oh yeah?!  
  
[All of the remaining Ginyu Force members leap forward and start attacking Vegeta at the same time.]  
  
Vegeta: [getting punched a lot] Let's see how you fare against a Super Saiyajin!  
  
[Vegeta goes Super Saiyajin 2 and the resulting discharged energy wiped out the entire Ginyu Force without Vegeta having to lift a finger.]  
  
Ryoko: Good Lord, that's a lot of energy!  
Vegeta: Damn straight!  
Dr.F: Magus, would you just finish these fools off?  
Magus: Yes, my lord...  
  
[Magus casts DARK MATTER, wiping out most of the Anime fighters and incapacitating the ones who survived.]  
  
Dr.F: Marvellous! I sure am glad that I brought you along too!  
Magus: ....  
  
Vegeta: _I can't lose so easily! I'm a Saiyajin! ARRRR!!!!_ AHHHHHH!  
  
[Vegeta breaks off the Dark energy that is holding him and the others down and turns to face Magus.]  
[Ryoko once again leaps forward, swinging her energy sword. But Magus catches her hand, disarms her, and cuts her up into many tiny pieces.]  
  
Magus: ...the Black Wind howls in my favor...  
Zell: This guy's starting to creep me out.  
  
Vincent: Looks okay to me... I'll destroy him!!!  
  
[Vincent goes CHAOS and tries to hit Magus with SATAN SLAM, but Magus jumps up into the air and casts ICE2 on him. Vincent is hit dead on with the attack and turns back to himself.]  
  
Vincent: He's too... powerful... [dies]  
  
[Sephiroth jumps forward and tries to cleave Magus in half, but Magus dodges once again and slashes Sephiroth in the back of the head with his scythe.]  
  
Sephiroth: He's not that tough...  
  
[Sephiroth casts BOLT3 on Magus. Magus is hit with the attack and thrown against a nearby wall.]  
  
Magus: Dost the Black Wind turn against me in favor of thee?...  
Sephiroth: Yep.  
  
[Sephiroth's slash massacres Magus, cutting him in half.]  
  
Dr.F: What?! You actually defeated them?!  
Vegeta: Aye! Do we get a prize or something?  
Dr.F: 'Tis of no consequence, anyway! I'll just call in the reserves!  
Cell: Reserves?!  
  
[Dr. Forrester presses a button on the wall and suddenly another army of his minions walks in.]  
  
Cell: There's no time for this foolishness! I'm going to take a few fighters with me to find the SoL's self-destruct button. You stay here and take on his army!  
Vegeta: [stretches] Sounds good to me!  
  
[Cell, Aisha, Sephiroth, Zell, Garr, and Yuffie all take off in search of the SoL's self-destruct button.]  
  
[The new army steps into the light so they can be seen.]  
  
Materia Keeper: We will destroy you!  
Palmer: Yeah! And don't forget the lard!  
Schizo: [roars]  
Hojo: Hello.  
Boss Scorpion: ...  
Al Gore: I invented pants!  
Reno: [looks at his watch] Time for you to die!  
Airbuster: ...  
Don Corneo: Wait a minute! I can't fight!  
Godo: What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Vegeta: You guys look pretty weak, but there's only one way to tell for sure.  
Hostiledude: Okay, I'll revive Ryoko to test their strength.  
  
[Ryoko suddenly comes back to life.]  
  
Ryoko: Now it's time for some revenge!  
  
[Ryoko charges at Reno, but the Turk sidesteps and runs her through with his electric prod thingamajigger.]  
  
Vegeta: I guess that they do have considerable strength.  
Corneo: What were you thinking?! You just killed a really hot girl!  
Hojo: Shut up, Cornholeo! We're here to fight!  
Gore: I invented fighting.  
Godo: Shut up! [kills Al Gore]  
  
***  
  
[Cell's team breaks through just about every wall in the entire satellite before they finally reach the room that they were searching for.]  
  
Cell: Ahhh. The button is right over there.  
  
[Cell is about to walk over to the button when a four figures suddenly jump out in front of him.]  
  
Bob: Why are *we* here?  
SkullLord: Hostiledude was running out of ideas for enemies...  
QuestionLord: They have absolutely no chance of defeating us!  
Badman: I'm prompted to agree!  
  
[Sephiroth and Yuffie run into the closet.]  
  
Cell: Dammit! I wish they would stop doing that!  
Aisha: Screw them! It's my turn to fight!  
  
[Aisha lunges at Bob, but the Beer Baron blocks her punch with his Soulstone. Then he lands her a hard kick to the face.]  
  
Bob: So are we supposed to hurt these people or just stop them?  
SkullLord: Who cares? Let's hurt them, anyway, Mr. Righteousness!  
Bob: Don't call me that, you bastard!!!  
  
[Bob powers up considerably and zaps Zell with horrific amounts of electricity, KOing him in one attack.]  
[Cell warps behind Bob and incinerates him with ki energy.]  
  
SkullLord: What?! Now you've really pissed me off!  
  
[SkullLord blasts Garr with such a powerful fire attack that even the guardian is hurt by it.]  
  
***  
  
[Cecil slashes out at Hojo, but Hojo jumps out of the way and hits the Paladin with about a million weak little attacks, sending him to sleep.]  
[Vegeta punches one of Schizo's heads, breaking it's jaw. Then he hits it again, completely destroying it.]  
[Darkness surrounds Cloud's corpse and he is brought back by Hostiledude.]  
  
Cloud: What are all of you guys doing back alive?  
Reno: Same thing as you. Hostiledude revived us!  
Vegeta: Well, I brought a secret weapon!  
  
[Vegeta gestured toward the remaining head of Schizo, and what appeared to be an ordinary Zergling flew across the room and decimated it in one strike.]  
  
Reno: Not the Devouring One!  
Vegeta: The one and only.  
Corneo: I think I might be leaving now...  
  
[Corneo starts to leave but the Devouring One tackles hit to the ground ruthlessly and proceeds to devour him.]  
  
Hojo: This is not good...  
Vegeta: And that's not all!  
  
[Zeratul runs in (somehow uncloaked) and decapitates Palmer with one powerful slash of his warp blades.]  
  
Cecil: [wakes up] Good thing you got help from the Zerg and Protoss!  
Tenchi: [runs in] Reno, you bastard! You killed Ryoko!  
Reno: True. And it was quite fun!  
  
[Tenchi activates the Tenchi and runs forward at top speed with hopes to smite Reno. But the leader of the Turks blocks his attack, kicks him in the stomach, punches him in the face, Scottish Hammers him into a wall, and zaps him until his corpse is no longer discernible.]  
  
Vegeta: Damn. The people on that show must be real weaklings...  
Zeratul: In the name of the Dark Templars!  
  
[Zeratul leaps over to Reno and butchers him. Then he cuts up the Guard Scorpion so badly that it explodes, killing the Airbuster.]  
[Vegeta blasts the Materia Keeper into oblivion. After that he picks up the materia that it left behind.]  
  
Vegeta: CounterAttack materia?! Well, whatever... [equips it]  
  
[Zeratul repeatedly slashes at Hojo, but the scientist seems too fast to hit. Hojo hits Zeratul 8 times, but causes no damage because he is so weak.]  
[Then Hojo attacks Vegeta, but Vegeta counterattacks all of his attacks and Hojo is dead in no time.]  
  
***  
  
[Garr uses DOUBLE BLOW on SkullLord, injuring the skull.]  
[Squall is revived in a flash of Darkness.]  
  
Hostiledude: Ooops! I meant to revive someone else... oh well...  
  
[Cell flies forward and punches SkullLord 999999 times in a second.]  
  
SkullLord: Have I been... defeated...? [dies]  
Squall: Hell Yeah! You're gonna die too, Badman!  
Badman: Moron...  
  
[Badman blasts Squall with some sort of a spell that makes him act weird.]  
[Squall starts mumbling stuff and runs out of the room.]  
  
Cell: Thank you. That moron was really annoying me!  
  
[Suddenly Rinoa runs in and attacks Badman.]  
  
Badman: Weakling. [blasts Rinoa into oblivion]  
Cell: [warps behind Badman] Guess who!  
  
[Badman turns around and Cell blows him up with a kamehameha wave.]  
  
QuestionLord: So you fools are ready to meet your maker?  
Zell: Hell yeah! .... I mean, no.... No, we're not!  
Cell: Let's just start the fight...  
QuestionLord: I must warn you, though, that I have a ki level of 200,000,000!  
Cell: Impossible! Let's test that theory! Hostiledude, revive Ryoko!  
Hostiledude: okaly dokely, neighbor!  
  
[Ryoko is suddenly revived and she glares at QuestionLord.]  
  
Ryoko: You think you can defeat me?  
QuestionLord: [nods]  
  
[Ryoko lunges toward him, straining herself to go faster. QuestionLord simply powers up to full power and his energy blows the space pirate away.]  
  
Aisha: Holy shit! He does have a high ki level!  
Cell: Attack!  
  
[Cell blasts a powerful kamehameha wave at QuestionLord but it is effortlessly blocked.]  
[Zell goes for a large punch combo, but QuestionLord punches him in the face before he can even get started..]  
[Aisha throws herself onto QuestionLord in a powerful tackle, but she bounces off as if he is a brick wall.]  
  
QuestionLord: Perhaps I shall finish you off now...  
  
[QuestionLord is about to attack when Vegeta comes flying in from the other room and punches him square in the nose, sending him flying through the wall of the ship.]  
  
Zell: Won't he die from lack of air out in space?  
Vegeta: He's not an organic life form... He's a type of android.  
Aisha: Did your punch kill him?  
Cell: No chance. He's not that weak...  
  
[QuestionLord flies in through the floor, and strikes Zell so hard that his head goes flying off.]  
  
Vegeta: Where is Kakarott, anyway?  
Goku: [warps in with instant transmission] Somebody call for an exterminator?  
Vegeta: [punches Goku] Shut up. Where is your boy?  
Gohan: You wanna piece of me, boy?  
Vegeta: Quit with your incessant imitations!  
Cloud: [runs in] Time to slaughter this guy!  
Cell: What makes you think that you can beat him?  
Cloud: Because Tifa taught me how to do all my limit breaks in a row!  
Cloud: BRAVER! CROSS SLASH! BLADE BEAM! CLIMHAZARD! METEORAIN! FINISHING TOUCH! OMNISLASH!!!  
  
[Cloud uses all his limit breaks in a row, completely decimating QuestionLord.]  
  
QuestionLord: [badly wounded] Well met, warriors of Earth! But I am not dead yet!  
Barret: Yes you are, muthafucka!!! BIG SHOT!  
  
[Barret's BIG SHOT rips into QuestionLord, but the android is still there.]  
[A sword of Dark energy appears in QuestionLord's hand and he uses it to cut Barret's head off.]  
  
QuestionLord: I told you! You cannot possibly win!  
Yuffie: Shut up! ALL CREATION!!!  
Sephiroth: OMEGASLASH!!!  
  
[Yuffie's ALL CREATION sends QuestionLord flying, and Sephiroth's OMEGASLASH finishes him off.]  
  
Vegeta: We won!  
Goku: Finally! After all that fighting!  
Vegeta: What?! You never even threw a punch, Kakarott!  
Goku: [grins] I didn't, did I?  
Gohan: We were eating the whole time...  
Vegeta: I could use some food right now!  
Aisha: Yeah, we need food!  
Trunks: Why wasn't I in this fic?  
Cloud: That was a lot of work...  
Yuffie: Whatever... Where were we, Sephiroth?  
  
[Sephiroth and her go back into the closet.]  
  
Hostiledude: So what do you think of the scenario that I created?  
Vegeta: You put us through all of this?  
Hostiledude: The adventure's not over yet! You have to rescue the American cartoons!  
Cell: Right.  
  
[Cell walks over and rips open the reinforced space-age titanium door that held the American cartoons in.]  
  
Mayor: We're saved!  
Tuddrussel: I want a hamburger!  
Cell: Now it's time to blast you all!  
Otto: Wait!  
Cell: Yeah?  
Otto: Don't you think it would be better if we formed an alliance?  
Cell: I suppose we could be tougher that way...  
Otto: And we could all live in the same mansion!  
Ed: Sounds like a racecar!  
Red Guy: He means to say 'Sounds like fun!'  
Washu: I could conjure you a mansion if you stop getting my daughter killed.  
Vegeta: Whatever...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
It seems that a mighty alliance has been formed! But you can't forget about Badman's brother, Lord Evilguy. He's sure to try to get revenge for his deceased sibling. What danger will befall the Alliance? There's only one way to find out! Read the sequel, 'CROSSOVER FROM HELL II'  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
